Mini Drama CD: Side Road 1/Track 1
Summary: During a training camp at the school, the Sohoku first-years and second-years must prepare a dinner for the team. But the third-years all asked for different things! Ristorante Sohoku ONODA: Original concept by Watanabe Wataru. TESHIMA: TV Anime “Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD” mini drama CD. AOYAGI: Side Road 1. ONODA: “Ristorante Sohoku.” and SECOND-YEARS walk in NARUKO: Kaaah! It’s only fer two days and one night and training camp is still hard! ONODA: Well, you kept competing with Tadokoro-san the entire time, Naruko-kun. IMAIZUMI: Even though it’s training camp, we’re just staying overnight in the school building, so all of the roads we’re riding are familiar. TESHIMA: The scenery on the roads have no way of changing. But I bet this place feels new since we’re hardly in here unless it’s for home-ec class. Right, Aoyagi? AOYAGI: Yeah. It’s been a long time since I was last here. IMAIZUMI: Well, you have a point. ONODA: Yeah, we’re never normally in the food prep rooms. TESHIMA: Now then, just to confirm everything… As I’d told you beforehand, we second-years and you first-years will work together to make dinner for everyone, including the third-years. IMAIZUMI: That’s what you told us, but… When you think about it, having to cook after all the practice we just did is pretty rough. NARUKO: Wouldn’t it be faster if we just buy meal sets at a store nearby, like we did for lunch? AOYAGI: Pre-made meals lack adequate nutritional value. Kanzaki Cycle sent us ingredients as a gift, so we’ll use them. ONODA: Sent us… Do you mean this entire cardboard box? TESHIMA: Yeah, that’s right. Open it up. opens the box ONODA: Wow, that’s a lot of eggs! IMAIZUMI: There’s also a broad range of meat and vegetables. NARUKO: Haha, we could open up a restaurant with this! AOYAGI: Also these. NARUKO: Eh? What are these? AOYAGI: Aprons. TESHIMA: We have enough for everyone. Go ahead and put them on. ONODA: Ah, thank you! IMAIZUMI: Thank you. NARUKO: Whoaa! Now we’re lookin’ the part! Hehe, the genius chef Naruko Shokichi is ready to roll! TESHIMA: Also, about the menu… What did the third-years say? AOYAGI: Did you ask about their requests for us? ONODA: Yes, sir. IMAIZUMI: During a break in practice. NARUKO: We’ve got that down perfect! ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': Omurice!/ Yakisoba!/ Okonomiyaki! ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': ?! TESHIMA: W–Wait. Let’s start over again, starting with Onoda. ONODA: U–Um, omurice. IMAIZUMI: Uh, yakisoba with meat drippings topped all over with green laver. NARUKO: It’s okonomiyaki! AOYAGI: All three of you said something different… TESHIMA: What’s going on? Didn’t you guys ask Kinjou-san, Tadokoro-san, and Makishima-san what they wanted for dinner? ONODA: Y–Yes, we did! NARUKO: The three of us separated… IMAIZUMI: And asked each of them. TESHIMA/'AOYAGI': Each of them? TESHIMA: Uh, then, Onoda, what did you do? ONODA: I went to go ask Makishima-san. He told me MAKISHIMA YUUSUKE “I feel like having omurice today sho!” AOYAGI: Imaizumi? IMAIZUMI: I got from Kinjou-san the order of KINJOU SHINGO “Yakisoba with meat drippings and go heavy on the green laver!” so I said “Okay.” NARUKO: I asked old man Tadokoro, “Old man, do you want okonomiyaki?” and he got mad at me and said TADOKORO JIN “Don’t decide for me!” but in the end he said TADOKORO JIN again “Okonomiyaki is fine.” TESHIMA/'AOYAGI': …… TESHIMA: Guys…. We don’t have the luxury of making individual dishes. IMAIZUMI: Ah, but with this much food, we’ll have enough ingredients. TESHIMA: Ingredients, sure! It’s time that’s the problem! AOYAGI: We only have thirty minutes until dinnertime. If we delay any longer than that, Tadokoro-san gets in a foul mood. TESHIMA: But choosing one dish out of three that the third-years requested is… ONODA: U–Unthinkable! NARUKO: Who knows what they’ll do to us after! AOYAGI: We’ll have… to make… all of them. ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': All of them?! NARUKO: Wha– Are you serious, Silent-senpai?! IMAIZUMI: Omurice, yakisoba, and okonomiyaki all at once? That’s impossible! TESHIMA: No… Aoyagi is right. Now that it’s come to this, we just have to do it. ONODA: Ehhh?! NARUKO: Ya say that, but what if we don’t make it in time, Perm-senpai?! TESHIMA: …… ONODA: I–I’m sorry! It’s our fault– AOYAGI: Wait. Junta is thinking right now. I’m bad at pacing myself, so I could never show any good results. But thanks to Junta’s strategies, he put me on the winner’s podium many times last year. NARUKO: What are ya suddenly saying? That doesn’t matter right now! IMAIZUMI: No, if cooking requires pacing yourself, very much like racing… TESHIMA: ……All right! I’ll make the orders. Do exactly as I say and focus as if this was a timed trial race!! ONODA: Then… you don’t mean… TESHIMA: Omurice, yakisoba, okonomiyaki. We’ll make all three in thirty minutes!! NARUKO: Seriously?! TESHIMA: Yeah. Now that it’s come to this, let’s show them our teamwork. We’ll prove that amateurs can be better than professionals! TESHIMA: Listen up! Onoda, you handle the eggs! Imaizumi, the yakisoba noodles! Naruko, you get the grill ready! Aoyagi and I will cut the cabbage! Now go! ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': Yes, sir! ONODA: I’ll whisk the eggs! TESHIMA: That’s a good pace, but you won’t make it in time at that rate. Pick up your whisking cadence more, Onoda! ONODA: Y–Yes, sir! screaming while whisking faster NARUKO: Whoa, he’s fast! IMAIZUMI: Onoda! Not only can he turn his legs fast, but his arms as well! TESHIMA: Heh. Nothing less from Onoda. All right, Aoyagi. Let’s go, too. AOYAGI: Okay. TESHIMA: Ready? and AOYAGI start chopping and screaming NARUKO: Whoa, what’s that? ONODA: They’re cutting the cabbage into strips in the blink of an eye! IMAIZUMI: That’s not all. The speed at which those two are chopping is perfectly synchronized! Are they putting their synchronized riding to the same use here as well? TESHIMA: Phew… We’ll keep this up and move on to the carrots and onions. AOYAGI: Junta, the meat. tosses TESHIMA: catches Whoa. Oh yeah, that’s right. Thanks. ONODA: Wow… they’re so perfectly in sync. IMAIZUMI: Heh… We can’t lose to them. NARUKO: All right! While the grill is warming up, I’ll get the okonomiyaki batter ready! IMAIZUMI: I’ll heat up the oil and start stir-frying the vegetables since they take longer to soften. Onoda, do you think you can manage the eggs on your own? ONODA: Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up soon, so wait for me! ONODA: whisking Ahhhhhhhh!!! NARUKO: stirring Raaaaahhh!!! IMAIZUMI: stir-frying Wohhhhhhh!!! TESHIMA: All right, guys, stop for a moment. Drink this. It’s tea time. tea down ONODA: Ah! Thank you! IMAIZUMI: Tea? NARUKO: We don’t got the time to relax drinking this! TESHIMA: Haha, you won’t last to the end if you keep that up. Just like in a race, recovering with refreshments and resting your legs is important. IMAIZUMI: Is that also a part of pacing ourselves? Is it part of your strategy? TESHIMA: Who knows. Maybe I’m just thirsty. drink and sigh TESHIMA: Now then, here is where the race reaches its climax. Imaizumi, add the yakisoba noodles to the stir-fried vegetables. IMAIZUMI: Yes, sir! TESHIMA: Naruko, fry the okonomiyaki batter. NARUKO: Ka ka ka! I was waitin’ fer this! TESHIMA: Onoda, make omelettes with the eggs. ONODA: For the omurice, right? I understand! TESHIMA: Time to race through the last length! It’s the last spurt! AOYAGI: Hurry! There’s only five minutes left! TESHIMA: The goal is right in front of us! We’ll get there without stopping! ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': Yeah! intensifies AOYAGI: Imaizumi, is the yakisoba ready? IMAIZUMI: I’m adding the sauce right now! TESHIMA: How’s the okonomiyaki? NARUKO: I’ve only got one side of ’em cooked! AOYAGI: The omelettes! ONODA: Please wait just a bit longer! IMAIZUMI: thinking Damn it, it’s no good! At this rate, we won’t make it in time! ONODA: thinking I knew it was impossible to make three dishes in thirty minutes… NARUKO: thinking Did Perm-senpai get the pacing wrong? TESHIMA: Hmm. It’s almost time. nods AOYAGI: Move over, Onoda, Imaizumi, Naruko. ONODA: Ah, Aoyagi-san! NARUKO: What are you planning to do with those iron spatulas in both hands? AOYAGI: Passed down from Tadokoro-san himself… Oxygen Speed-of-Sound Grilling! IMAIZUMI: Ah, he put the yakisoba on top of the okonomiyaki! NARUKO: Now it’s like Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki! AOYAGI: And… this! ONODA: He then put the omelette on top of that! AOYAGI: Tadokoro-san, Kinjou-san, Makishima-san, Junta, me, Imaizumi, Naruko, Onoda… ONODA: thinking I–Incredible, Aoyagi-san! He’s using the spatulas to put yakisoba and omelettes on top of everyone’s okonomiyaki at a speed that can’t be seen by the eye! NARUKO: thinking Interesting… Now that’s interesting, Silent-senpai! IMAIZUMI: thinking Hah… Who would have thought that he’d be hiding this from us until the last moment? TESHIMA: Heh. Good job, Aoyagi. nods, continuing to cook IMAIZUMI: I see. Teshima-san included that skill of Aoyagi-san’s in his strategy too. NARUKO: That’s why he was so laid-back along the way. ONODA: With this, we might make it in time. trumpets sound ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': It’s done! TESHIMA: All right! It’s complete! ONODA: I hope this makes the third-years happy! IMAIZUMI: With yakisoba mixed with meat drippings and topped with green laver inside… ONODA: A soft, half-cooked omurice… I mean, omusoba… NARUKO: Is piled on top of okonomiyaki! TESHIMA: Its name… AOYAGI: Omusobakonomiyaki. TESHIMA: Complete! TESHIMA: Aoyagi, give it a taste. nods and tastes it ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': …… AOYAGI: …Junta. TESHIMA: I see. So it’s really good. We did it, guys! ONODA/'IMAIZUMI'/'NARUKO': All right!/ Thank goodness! IMAIZUMI: …But was that an expression of “This is really good food”? ONODA: Aoyagi-san didn’t look any different from normal… NARUKO: Perm-senpai is the amazing one for knowing how to interpret that. AOYAGI: Junta… about earlier… TESHIMA: Eh? It’s not really good, you’ll only give it about three stars? Oh, I see. Sorry! nods Category:Translated Media